A Phineas and Ferb Story: Rewritten
by animaldoctor
Summary: Welcome back to my original story! Now with chapters! My return to form and return to this website as we once again join Daniel Parker, Phineas Flynn, and the rest of the gang in their very first adventure.


**Hey, everyone, animaldoctor here! I'm back! This is probably not the story you were expecting, but hey, it's exciting nonetheless. For my first visit back to this website, I thought I would revisit my very first story and actually try and write it well. If you look at my old stories, they just aren't incredibly well written (except for the alternate endings, which help me come up with descriptions for events that have already happened in episodes). So, I figured, let's just see how this goes and write a competent version of the story. And this time, I have decided to make this story into multiple chapters so that I can make this story longer. So, without any further ado, welcome to A Phineas and Ferb Story: Rewritten.**

Daniel's POV

I was swinging on my swing, having a good time. Phineas came out onto the deck above me and said, "Hi!". I called "Hi!" back. He had been living in my area for about 3 months and had just come to visit me. When I first met him, he explained he had built a portal meant to transport him and his friends to alternate dimensions. It just so happens the portal randomly transported them to my house. We became fast friends, and overtime he explained how he and his stepbrother, Ferb, liked building contraptions together, including rollercoasters, portals to Mars, and other incredibly crazy inventions. I ended up building one with them, and pretty soon, I became a full-fledged member of the building team. I enjoyed every single second of it.

However, recently, Phineas had been acting... different. He seemed incredibly nervous and easy to startle, especially when around one of his friends, Isabella. I had a suspicion that he might have had feelings for Isabella, but I wasn't entirely confident. There was nothing else I could do to calm his nerves, so I simply asked him, "Do you have any cool projects for today?"

"Well," he said, "I've been trying... but nothing's sticking out to me. I just haven't had the time to sit down and really think about it."

"Oh?," I said. "Why not?"

"Well... I, uh..." He paused. He seemed hesitant, possibly slightly afraid. At that moment, Isabella opened the sliding glass door that leads out onto the deck and stepped out. He didn't acknowledge her, instead trying to continue, stuttering as he talked. "I, uh... I, I've j-just had a l-l-lot on my m-mind over th-the past couple days and..."

"Hey, Phineas," Isabella said, attempting to get Phineas's attention.

He looked back. "Uh, he-hey, Isabella."

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Uh, j-just talking with D-Daniel ab-about project ideas." Phineas was slowly backing away from her as he spoke. He had certainly never done anything like this before.

"Well, what projects are you thinking of doing?" Isabella was trying to keep him talking, knowing that Phineas was on edge.

"Well, I don't... uh... I-I haven't chosen one yet, b-but I've b-brought it down to a c-couple."

He attempted to escape by climbing on the railing. When he got to the top of the railing, he lost his balance, screaming as he fell onto the sandstone patio below.

"Phineas!," I called out as I jumped off of the swing. I ran over to him to make sure he was okay.

I finally reached him, briefly looking him over and noticing a scratch on the back of his elbow. He sat up and rubbed the back of his head.

"Phineas, are you OK?," Isabella called down.

He responded with, "I'm fine, don't worry about me."

Isabella, still clearly worried about him, walked back into the house, realizing he didn't want to talk to her at the moment.

I helped Phineas stand up and brought him into the house. Sitting him down, I brought him a cold washcloth for his head and bandaged his elbow. I leaned him back and told him to rest up for a bit. I decided to talk to him about what happened.

"What was going on with you out there? I've never seen you that nervous before."

"I-I don't know. I... I've been feeling this way for quite some time. It's just been getting worse over the past couple of months. I..." He paused, wondering if he should really say what he was about to say.

"I think I like Isabella."

 **Well, there you go. My first chapter ever and my first chapter for the rewritten version of my very first story. I really hope you liked this chapter and that you're excited for the next one. Let me know if you liked this story and let me know what alternate endings, perspectives, and other stories you would like to see in the future. I already know what alternate ending I'm doing next, and I'm really excited to bring it to you guys. I will see you for the next chapter!**


End file.
